


Neighborly

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worse than any villain they've ever faced... Trick-or-Treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborly

Captain America paced back and forth, shoulders back and chin up, the picture of perfect posture. "Wolverine: No claws. Spider-Man: No webbing anyone. Storm: Keep the skies clear. Tony: No flying. Giant Girl: Stay normal sized. Is everyone clear?"

Spider-Man lifted his face to the sky and saluted. "Yes, Sir, Captain America, sir."

"Why does Bruce get out of it?" Giant Girl asked, looking around for their missing member. "Everyone _else_ has to."

Iron Man flipped up his faceplate. "Do you really want to risk Bruce Hulking out with a bunch of school kids?"

"Oh. Good point."

Wolverine's claws slid in and out as he flexed his fists. "I don't see why we've gotta—"

An iron-gloved hand covered his mouth. "We are _not_ disappointing Cap and thirty school children," Iron Man hissed, _sotto voce_. "You are going to walk down these streets, ring those doorbells and _not claw anything_. Got it?"

The glare on Wolverine' face spoke of death and doom, but he nodded. Iron Man would pay, but under Captain America's eye, he didn't dare do it just then.

"So, when do the kids get here?" Spider-Man asked brightly, looking around the Stark Tower main lobby. Of all the Avengers, he and Giant Girl had been the only two to bring along their own bags.

"Right now." A hoard of costumed children poured into the lobby, screaming and cheering. Wolverine's face as he was swarmed under kept Tony content for weeks, right up until the day he found his old armor shredded.


End file.
